Save Me
by Alexia14v
Summary: Wendy turns eighteen and is whisked away to Neverland. Only this time it is different. Adulthood opens her eyes to things she had never noticed. For what worries a grownup will never worry a child. Hook/Wendy/Peter Pan Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Wendy lay in her bed, freshly 18 years of age. Her birthday had been a few days back.

She lay in her bed as she slipped into a state between sleep and consciousness she began thinking about that alluring, enchanted place from her childhood.

She could still hear the waterfalls and the laughter.

She could smell the freshwater and the flowers.

She could still feel the smooth bark of the safehouse, the grass beneath her bare feet.

Yet when she opened her eyes, she could feel the coarse, plain, fabric of the bed.

She could feel her uncomfortable hairdo she was to keep perfect til the morning.

But most of all she could feel the years of pain, nostalgia, and regret brought down on her, in one single night. The night before her wedding.

She felt the tears stream down her cheeks.

Oh how she remembered suppressing this feeling.

For 6 years she had tried in vain to convince herself that growing up was the right thing to do, she was tired of having to go over the reasons of why staying in London had been the right choice.

And now she was to be wed. She was to wed William Cunningham. He wasn't the most interesting or brightest man, but he was wealthy and quite handsome. Her mother was quite proud of herself for choosing him for her daughter.

Any woman would be thrilled to have such a great groom.

But Wendy did not want just a groom. She wanted someone to talk to, someone she could love, someone she could know.

The harsh reality of life had made her grow up and act as a woman years older, would. She was quiet and refined. She was broken.

At the tender age of 18 she was already looking back on life and feeling unfulfilled.

So she closed her eyes one more time.

Tears streaming and she whispered one word, "Please."

* * *

The windows burst open and she bolted out of bed.

A shadow crossed the room.

And suddenly she could make out the figure that would forever be ingrained in her memory.

His long curly black hair and big feathered hat stood in stark contrast with the rest of the blue gray room.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"You called?" he said amusedly.

"I just- I thought..."

"You thought it would be Pan instead of me. Pan has not been in Neverland for quite some time now. He's been off on adventures I'm sure. And he doesn't really make house calls anymore."

She looked at him still not fully comprehending.

"He forgot about you." he stated bluntly.

"Now I'm sure your plead was not accidental. I am sure you would like to come away to Neverland."

"I-I am getting married tomorrow."

He made a scowl, "Uggh all the more reason to leave this land of mediocrity."

"I- I can't do this again to my parents. To my family."

"Life is too short to spend it pleasing others, Wendy Darling," he whispered.

She stayed quiet.

He took the silence as a response. "Very well, I see I have wasted my time." he turned to leave.

"Wait," she whispered, "I want to go with you."

"Too late." he said, "Goodbye."

"No. Please!,"she shrieked, "Take me. Take me with you. I-I can't stay here any longer," she struggled to keep her voice even.

"If I take you back to Neverland...you will have to stay and be a pirate with me. No running off to Peter Pan. If you do, I will come after you and bring you back here and you will have to go through with your marriage."

She thought about it. She didn't want to go back with Hook. She really wanted to go back with Peter. And right on cue as if he'd read her mind. "He's forgotten all about you, you know. He moves fast. He never looks back. Ever. He probably doesn't even remember your name so do not fool yourself into believing he will come save you. I even hear he has another girl."

She felt a pang of jealousy and anger.

"I accept," she took his hand in hers and together they stepped onto the window sill, onto the plank leading back to the Jolly Roger.

She felt the rush of wind, the familiar burst of lights and color and then in the distance she saw the mountain with the perpetual rainbow. However, she saw the mountain was snowcapped and the surrounding water was mostly frozen.

It seemed Pan had been away for quite some time.

**I know it is short but this is just the intro, the background info, this is just to get the story going :)**  
**Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read and commented :)**

Wendy's POV

I sat curled up on a big red velvet chair waiting for Hook in his cabin.

I looked around and saw the room was very pirate-appropriate. Gold coins scattered around old wooden tables, liquor bottles, burnt out candles, lanterns, swords, beautiful furniture, paintings, a large wooden wardrobe, a grand piano she remembered him playing the first time she had met him.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin. It was excruciatingly cold on the ship, stranded on an ocean of ice. All she had brought was the clothes on her back. A floor length white nightgown. The fabric was too thin to offer any protection against the biting cold.

The door creaked open and she turned to see Hook walk in. He was dressed in a long midnight blue coat and a matching hat with a large purple feather.

His long curly hair spilled over his shoulders framing his face. She stared into his piercing blue eyes. She wondered how a person could be so intimidating yet so intriguing.

"Tom is looking for a cabin for you. We seem to be a bit cramped these days."

He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out two blankets.

"I know it is a bit chilly here."

I took them and instantly felt a lot warmer.

"I myself, have grown quite accustomed to it." He took off his large coat and set it on the back of a chair. He picked up a liquor bottle. "Rum?" he asked.

I sighed. "Uh...yes please."

He laughed, "Wow, Wendy really has grown up."

"Well it has been 6 years," I murmured.

He opened and handed me a bottle.

I took a swig. It didn't taste too great but it did start to take the edge off how I was feeling.

"I don't remember feeling this guilty about leaving the last time I was here."

"Do you feel guilty now?" he asked.

"I feel guilty. I feel bad for running. God, I am such, a coward."

He walked over and squatted beside my chair.

"A real coward would have stayed and let her life be dictated for her."

"I also feel guilty about...William."

"Your groom, I presume?"

I nodded.

He pulled up a chair across from me.

"Did you...love him?"

"No...I didn't even know him. I could never have imagined a life with him."

"But you can imagine a life here?" he asked.

"I- I don't know... All I know right now, is I got away from what would have been the worst day of my life... I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"I assume you'll try to see Pan if and when he returns."

"But you told me not to."

"That won't stop you."'

"So I am not allowed to see him...ever?"

"Indeed. But knowing him, he'll make a few stops here occasionally. You'lll see him then."

"What makes you think that I am so eager to see him?"

"_oh my precious Peter Pan here's my thimble. This will always belong to you blah blah blah," _he said it in a mock little girl voice.

I smiled, "That was a long time ago."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," he said softly.

"Out of sight out of mind," I countered, "I absolutely have no more...feelings for Peter Pan. So can you just forget it?"

He chuckled, "Very well. Onto the next task at hand. You are 18 years of age now so I will expect much more of you than just story telling and chasing boys and fairies. You will learn sword fighting and self defense. And yes, you can be expected to pillage."

"Oh will that be all then?" I asked sarcastically taking another sip of my rum.

" For now."

* * *

I held my wooden sword in hand. Cian stood before me. He was my sword fighting instructor. He was a few inches taller than me and had dark brown hair that fell in ringlets around his face. They were cut short to about his earlobes. He had light brown eyes and thick eyebrows that scrunched up when I disobeyed him.

"This is ridiculous Cian, I believe I am capable of fighting with real swords."

"No you are not. I know you have used "real" swords before but these are for practice. They will help you perfect your techniques."

He lunged and I dodged. He lunged and again I dodged. Finally our swords made contact and his splintered and broke in half.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "This is child's play. I want to practice with real swords."

"Real swords?" I heard a voice.

I turned and saw Hook standing in the doorway. He leaned on the frame looking quite amused.

"Cian be so kind as to get the lovely lady a real sword."

"She isn't ready." Cian countered.

"Oh nonsense. If Wendy wants to run before she learns how to walk. So be it."

Cian sighed and reluctantly handed me the sword.

I felt it and weighed it in my hand.

"Ready?" he said, sword in hand.

I nodded and he lunged.

I blocked. Our swords formed a cross. He twisted his sword around mine and immediately had my sword on the ground and I, with my back to him and his sword pressed on my throat. He held me close. His lips at my ear.

"This is very tempting for me, you see. I have many reasons to want to kill you."

Panic shot through me.

"What are they?" I managed to croak.

"Old, alone, and your little addition to the chant...done for."

"I-I...I'm sorry."

"Well, now of course you are. You are at my mercy."

"How did you survive the crocodile?" I whispered.

"The beast swallowed me whole. You'd be surprised at how sheer desperation and a hook can do."

"You cut yourself... out?"

"I clawed its throat and the beast spit me right out. It died. You brats were too busy celebrating my death to even notice it."

"Why not do it then?" I said in a hoarse whisper. "Kill me."

"I still have use for you."

"What use its that?" I croaked.

"Cap'n let her go," I heard Cian say.

Hook ignored him and whispered, "It's a secret."

He released me and I fell to the ground.

"Listen to Cian. Respect him. He's the only man on this ship that doesn't feel the compelling urge to rip your clothes off. Oh and Cian, keep her on the wooden swords."

In spite of what had just happened. I felt myself blush.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review. Leaving any thoughts or suggestions is encouraged :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat back on a chair. I watched the frozen waves. I could see some waves that had been frozen mid crash. Like everything had instantly frozen when he left.

It seemed like nature didn't see the point of going on if he wasn't around to have adventures.

I had a bottle of rum in my hand.

My practices with Cian had gotten scarce since I didn't need to go as often since I'd gotten better at handling a sword.

So now I spend my days drinking, never enough to be drunk but just enough to numb a bit of what is going on. I would shed a tear once in a while. I just kept reminding myself that it was better than being married back in London. Every time I saw Hook I knew he could see it in my eyes, in my demeanor that I was miserable. But I suppose, I didn't have to be happy.

I stood up and walked around the deck. I decided to go pay Hook a visit.

I knocked on the door, half fearing he was asleep.

The door creaked open. He stared at me. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was completely unbuttoned. He stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "What brings you around?" he finally said

"I just...wanted to say hello. May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course, make yourself right at home."

I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

I flopped down on his big red velvet chair.

He sat across from me in a black chair made out of fur.

I stared rather dejectedly at the paneled floor. We didn't say anything for a long time.

"You never said hello," he murmured as he took a swig of whiskey.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You said you came by to say hello."

"Oh, right..I just don't want to say much of anything, I suppose."

"Of course you do. You're a girl. It's what you live for," he chuckled, but I was not laughing. He cleared his throat, "Alright then if not talk, then what?"

" I just...nevermind," I whispered.

"Go on, " he prodded.

"I just needed, to be in the same room with someone. Just...I needed to not be locked up alone in my room and I needed not to be looking at that stupid frozen ocean." I sighed, " I just needed to be with someone."

"That someone being me?" he asked.

"Well, you are a person, are you not?"

"Only on my good days," he smiled devilishly and took a swig of his whiskey.

I half smiled and let the silence trail.

"You really are miserable." he said, "Without him. What did you expect, adventures just like the old days? Flying?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I mean in actuality...he _was_ my childhood. All of it. He was all I thought about...and Neverland and Tinker Bell. I thought about him all the time until I realized...he'd forgotten about me. And I never, ever forgot about him."

He stayed silent for a long time.

"You know...I don't want you to be...unhappy," he murmured.

I smiled wryly, "What does it matter? Its all the same."

"Well, it's not. What would make you feel better?" he asked curiously.

I breathed in through my nose and held my breath, "A friend," I exhaled.

I got up and walked to the door, "Goodnight."

I walked out before he could answer.

* * *

It was nighttime and I was getting ready to drink my last bottle of rum.

I could hear men screaming on the deck.

I grabbed my coat and ran up the stairs to the deck.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the water. It wasn't frozen. It was moving rocking the boat slowly. Waves crashed in the distance. I looked at the crowd of men in a circle. They were whooting and laughing and being loud. I walked up to see what they were doing and saw them holding down a young man. He was on his knees looking down. His hair was blonde and messy and he had vines wrapped all around him.

My eyes widened, "Peter?"

They all turned to look at me. He looked up, "Wendy. Oh, Wendy. I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to tell you something."

"Let, let him go," I ordered. The men just stared at me, "We don't take orders from you?" One man said. "Let. him. go," I said drawing my sword.

"Do as she says, men," Hooks voice resonated over the entire ship and sent chills down my back, "I want to watch this."

They released him. He quickly got to his feet.

"Wendy," he said again. "Peter," I whispered, "You look older."

"I know, I can explain. But I need to tell you something horrible. Something awful. Oh Wendy, I'm so sorry."

"What?" I asked getting nervous, "What is it?"

He looked at me sadly, "I brought you this," he handed me Michael's old teddy bear.

"It's Michael. He...he..."

"No," I whispered, "No,no no." My eyes filled with tears. "They said it was cholera. There was nothing they could do. They buried him in Cunningham Cemetery and..."

"NO!" I dropped to my knees clenching Michael's teddy bear in one hand and covering my eyes with the other.

I sat there sobbing, "Wendy," Peter's voice was soft yet shaky, "I'm sorry." I felt his hand on my back.

I stood up, " Don't touch me. You have no right to apologize! You were never there for any of us. You were never there for me." I wiped my eyes and choked back tears, "We waited for you. I waited for you."

"You left!" he shouted, "I was always there. I watched you grow up. I saw you grow up and it tore me apart. I was always looking out for you. And then one day. I looked in the mirror and I saw this," he said. His face was longer, thinner, there were bags under his eyes. His shoulders were broader and his voice deeper. "I looked and I saw a young man." he said. I could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"I waited for you," I whispered.

"You had your own life, and I wasn't going to take that away from you," he murmured.

We both stayed silent, "Michael is gone?" I whispered.

He nodded.

I looked around and saw the entire crew watching us. "I think we've had enough." Hook finally said.

Peter lifted his feet off the ground and got into a horizontal position. He put his lips right by my ear, "Bye Wendy," he kissed my cheek and flew straight up and away.

I felt my throat close up. I covered my eyes with my hand and my put my head down.

I felt a hand touch me tentatively on the back. "Wendy," Hook turned me around.

I stared at him for a few seconds and then felt the sadness hit me again. "I...I..." I sobbed, "Michael."

He took a step closer. I looked up at his face and put my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt like my knees would give out.

He picked me up in a cradle position and carried me away. I didn't care where we were going.

He finally put me down. It was on something soft. It was a bed. His bed. I looked up at him. He was watching me curiously.

My crying subsided. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Go to bed," he whispered.

"Well what about you?" I asked, sniffling.

He sat down on his black fur chair and pulled a cover over himself, "I will be fine."

"I can go to my own room, "I offered, "I'll be fine." I got up.

"No. I know you said you needed a friend a couple nights ago. And right now you need a friend. And all you have is me, so..."

I half smiled, "Thank you," I whispered.

I got up and poured myself a glass of whiskey.

"Would you like some?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask?" he smiled.

I poured him a glass and set it next to him on the table.

I walked over to his coat rack and pulled off my coat and my undercoat. I placed my sword and knife on the table and undid my belt.

I stood in a big poets shirt tucked into some tights. I untucked my shirt so it hung almost to my knees and then took off my shoes. I undid my hair and then looked in the mirror he had hung up on the wall.

"I look...like hell." I whispered.

My eyes were puffy and red.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down on it.

I pulled back the covers and snuggled into them. It felt so comfortable.

"Wow," I murmured, "This bed is amazing," I whispered.

"I am the captain," he said.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Did you see Peter kiss me on the cheek or was I imagining things?" I said.

"Yes. We all saw that."

"Oh," I said blushing a little, "Do you think...he really has grown up?" I asked tentatively.

I looked at him as he took a drink from his glass.

"Not a chance. No matter how old he gets. He will always be a child on the inside."

"Yes, I suppose so. So it is your experiences that make you older then. Not the fact that you are actually aging?"

"I believe so."

"The ocean is finally unfrozen. Maybe...we could go for a swim tomorrow," I suggested, "After all, you did kill that crocodile."

"Oh yes that beast. I'll think about it."

I half smiled, "Alright then."

"You know. I still hate Pan. I only let him go without a fight because well...he had news for you. Do not get accustomed to me letting him off so easily."

"I thought so," I said half smiling, "You know, you really aren't all that bad."

"Goodnight, Wendy," he said with a half smile.

"Goodnight." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
